


Sonny-Proof

by lumiere42



Series: Songs For Flinging Barware: General Hospital Filk [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Filk, General Mob Stuff, Murder, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk about how Carly just keeps going back to Sonny. Still funny on the surface, but damn, that woman has a real problem. To the tune of La Roux's "Bulletproof."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny-Proof

I'm Carly the hybristophile

I've slept with many guys quite vile

But none of them were quite like Orange Glow

 

I help him hide the bodies where

They're well-concealed, and duck barware

It's better with the Mob devil you know

 

The two of us, we messed around

When our son was in coma down

We rutted like two dogs in the backseat

 

Even though I try and try

Committing to some other guy,

That mobster always sweeps me off my feet

 

This time maybe I'll be Sonny-proof

This time maybe I'll be Sonny-proof

 

How many exes has he got?

Well, I don't care, still think he's hot

Especially when he orders someone dead

 

Even though he drew a gun

When I was laboring with our son

And then he went and shot me in the head

 

AJ, Franco, Jason, Jax

And yet I still keep coming back

For Sonny/Carly gross folie a deux

 

In Michael's place, we messed around

Now our son has to burn his couch

And maybe burn down his apartment too

 

This time maybe I'll be Sonny-proof

This time maybe I'll be Sonny-proof

 

Now Sonny is in prison shut

For that murder we covered up

My kids all hate me, so does half the town

 

He told me to go away,

But I don't care, with him I'll stay

You just can't keep a good mob romance down

 

Even though he got it on

With that Jerome chick, sprawled out on

The grave of the dead man he put in there

 

You may think he's despicable,

But it's just undeniable

We'll have another freaking love affair

 

Well, I don't wanna be Sonny-proof!

Why would I wanna be Sonny-proof?

I swear I'll never be Sonny-proof!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted herein. Homage, no $$$ made.
> 
> Hybristophile = someone with a chronic attraction to violent criminals.


End file.
